


Raining Tragedy

by Deityofdeath



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is raped, how will he cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Raining Tragedy  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4  
Category: Drama, Romance,  
Rating: NC-17/R.  
Spoilers: Maybe  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon. rape.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Raining Tragedy

The rain poured down continuously, playing a somber rhythm on everything it hit. The beautiful crystalline drops were fun to watch, especially when people ran frantically to escape them. Rain proves that by yourself you can do something but when you gather your forces you can do much more. Who was I to outrun such valiant effort? I stood under the sheltered overhang for a minute longer before stepping out into the rain. I was due home and I was sure that I would be missed if I was much longer. They always worried when I went for walks in the city. 'It's not safe,' 'I know your a Gundam pilot but you should have someone go with you' and my all favorite 'try not to get into trouble.' You would think they were my parents and not my lovers and friends.

I had passed the harbor and was now coming into the city and headed towards the subway. My favorite mode of transportation next to a gundam. I was almost there. It's pretty close after you pass that menacing alley. That alley always did creep me out. It was so dark and haunting. I had always wondered if it was the source of many bad happenings. I mean it has such a bad vi...

"What the hell?"

"Look boys. Look what we have here," I was held in a tight grip. My arms pinned behind my back. This was not good. Did he just say 'boys'?

"What a pretty thing like you walking the streets," the same voice and its not coming from the one holding my arms pinned. In front of me I see a tall well muscled man with wavy blonde hair and beady green eyes. His cheeks are chubby and his muscular legs tell me he either works out or does some heavy duty work.

"Being awfully calm aren't we beauty," comments beady eyes.

I look at him and feel myself grin.

"What's to be worried over? I just see a bunch of losers who are looking to get their asses kicked."

I lifted my legs so that the unknown brute behind me had two options. He could either let me fall to my knees or hold my weight. Judging by the pressure in which he held my arms I believed the latter. And it turned out I was right. I found my legs floating under me as I lifted them against my bottom. I swung my body forward and on the swing back kicked out into the man holding me. He let go of my arms and I managed to land on my knees on the concrete and stood up as fast as I could. I ran into beady eyes and the choked sound escaping from him reassured me that I had knocked the breath out of him. I turned to see the man that had been holding my hands. I was correct in assuming he was as big as the beady eyes. He was just as well built muscle wise but way better looking than his beady eyed cohort. His charcoal black hair was shoulder length and plastered in soaked ringlets around his head and face. His eyes the color of fresh churned soil starred at me in contempt as he tried standing but failing due to the damage I did to his family jewels. I took the opportunity to kick him in his face and then duck to avoid a hit from behind from yet another man. This one caused me to pause for a brief second in awestruck surprise. He wore a uniform. Not just any uniform an alliance uniform. The insignia was definitely a give away.

That pause was all it took for beady eyes to smack me in the hard with something that definitely not his hand. I blinked through the pain and white spots that swam in my vision. I felt the pain tearing through my skull and I concentrated on trying to get up but I had spent too much of my time trying to focus that beady eyes was now holding my hands squeezed in both of his oversized hands. That was definitely going to bruise. I struggled as much as I could and I was happy with the reward of kicking brute straight in the face. From the gasp and labored breathing I had most likely busted his nose. That wasn't reward enough.

I felt my body being lifted off of the cold wet cement and suddenly I was facing that dingy wet ground with hands pressing my back into that flat ground. I felt another set of hands most likely pretty boy, moving along my lower body along my hips and in as rough a fashion as possible I felt my jeans tug down my hips and to my ankles. I had a feeling what was going to happen and I struggled as if my life depended on it. I ground my body hard into that wet cement feeling every scratch and scrape but not caring. All I wanted was to be able to escape.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!"

"He's excited, Ralph," I struggled even harder and was rewarded with a sharp yank at my braid. It was rough, rough enough that I felt a few pieces tugged from my scalp. I continued struggling and screaming in the hope that someone would eventually give or even knock me unconscious.

No, I was not so lucky. Another tug and I felt my boxers rip and give to the cold droplets of rain and air and then to hands that had began to roam over my bottom. I felt sickened. I didn't want this. I should have listened to Fei. I should have taken a gun with me like Ro' suggested. Where were they right now? Would they ride in and save me like knights on stallions? I doubted it. We were friends and I had flirted with more but would that ever happen?

Why am I so worried about my feelings towards them now? I'm about to be raped. About to...

I felt my cheeks spread apart and I struggled trying my best to give them a run for their money. It wasn't working I felt something warm and had press between and I began to struggle harder and yell more and it was like a moment had slowed to crawl as I felt that warm hardness press into me. I felt the burning, tearing pain. I remember hearing a distant voice say I was as good of a lay as they had thought. I remember thinking or Heero and Wufei. I thought of Quatre and Trowa and wondered what they were doing. I tried thinking of anything and of everything. I wanted to be gone. I wanted to die in battle. Each thrust brought new pain and returned me to my cruel reality. I felt the thrusting increase and I heard the distant cries and sobs of someone. They were pain filled and thick with tears and it wasn't until I felt the moving stop and the warm hardness inside me had slid out that I realized those sobs and screams were mine. I had almost foolishly thought that it was over. Almost.

I looked up from the curtain of blood that had flowed over my eyes and into pretty boys face. He smiled and pinned my wrists down in place of beady eyes. I felt pressure on my legs for a moment and then I was lifted off the ground again only to be laid flat on my back in the water. I thought myself lucky for a mere second, when I noticed I could feel nothing down there. But when I looked up at Beady eyes seeing that he was thick and hard and about to press into me I could suddenly feel a slight stinging begin. But that sting was nothing. Beady eyes forced himself inside me and grinned as he began his own frantic rhythm. It hurt. I wanted to pass out. I felt it coming, the wave of darkness but I was cruelly yanked back by beady eyes as he shuddered inside me violently. I bit my lip tasting copper blood as it filled my mouth. I would not give him the satisfaction of screaming this time. I would not. He roughly pulled himself from inside me and I yelped. I knew that there was one more to take his turn and I waited silently counting in my head the drops of rain that rippled in a puddle of oily water some distance from my head. I felt him enter me and at that point sweet adrenaline had made me numb. I closed my eyes and gave in to the darkness and the sound of rain.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Raining Tragedy  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Raining Tragedy Chapter 2:

I heard silence. I felt throbbing all over my body. I lifted my right arm carefully and then my left. It hurt to move. My body was scraped and bruised. My head was pounding. It was as if a head bangers ball was going on inside my head. I managed to sit up in the puddle that had gathered under my body. I looked around slowly and saw no sign of anyone. The sky was dark and stars were just starting to appear. I looked around that smelly alley in search of my pants that were no longer around my ankles. I saw them soaked through laying in a heap on top of garbage. I tried to getting into a kneeling position and it felt like things inside me, deep inside, were tearing and ripping. I managed to reach just far enough to grab the wet clump of jeans. I fumbled with them until I finally had them up to my thighs. It was completely dark now.

I managed to get into a kneeling position and pulled my jeans the rest of the way up and buttoned them before zipping them. I felt a lump against my right thigh. I slid my hand through the maze of fabric and into my pocket where I found my cellphone. I opened it up and it lit up. I felt the urge to cry. Tears choked me and the effort to keep from sobbing made my headache worse. I struggled to keep my hands from shaking as I dialed our home phone number.

It rang twice and then a calm and soft voice came through, "Hello?"

Oh my God! It was Quatre. Someone was home. I struggled to clear my throat and I managed a gruff and scratchy, "Quatre..."

It was quiet and then I heard that familiar voice again, "May I ask who's calling?"

"It's me Q-bean," I forced out. Screaming had left my voice scratchy and almost gone.

"DUO? Where are you?"

I sobbed then. It was a sob mixed with a laugh. What should I say? I'm in an alley. Come get me. I was just gang banged by some allie's. I must have been quiet too long because Quatre's voice asked the same question again.

"I'm downtown."

"He's downtown!"

"Tell him to stay put!"

That voice. That rough voice. That voice that had become so much more to me than just a voice heard over gundam radios. Heero, was coming for me.

"Duo stay put. Their coming to get you. I'm going to hang up. Wufei is going to call you."

I nodded and realized he couldn't see it and answered with a relieved, "kay."

I hit the end button and sat in that cold wet alley waiting and it seemed like eternity had passed when a cheerful melody filled the alley. I hit the call button and put the phone to my ear.

"Duo? Are you there?" Oh, Wufei. How your voice fills me with such pleasant thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Evidentially my voice was doing better with use. I would need some cough drops and liquids when I got home. I was going to need a lot more than that. I was betting I had a concussion. I was also betting that I was going to need a therapist. Not that I hadn't needed one before this.

"Where are you at, Duo?"

"I'm by the subway."

I listened as Wufei repeated what I said to Heero. I heard a screech from the other end. Heero was speeding. He only sped when he was on mission or when he was worried. Was he worried about me? We were close. We were together in that friend/lover way. We had never made love. I didn't think it was fair. I loved Wufei and Heero and if I couldn't give my self to one then I certainly couldn't give myself to the other. It was strange how things had worked out. I wish that it had been one of them that had been my first. But who knew that this would happen. Maybe God knew. I'm just making another excuse to hate him. That would be pointing the finger else where. Besides, the only God I believed in was the God of death, Shinigami.

"We're almost there Duo. Where exactly are you?"

"I'm in an alley."

He was quiet longer than I expected. The fact that he wasn't yelling at me yet was either a good one or a really bad one. I wasn't quite sure yet. Had Quatre said more than I had heard. Were they thinking terrible things? Were they thinking car crashes, gun wounds or a cute or two that needed stitches?

I was about to say something else when I saw a black ford SUV pull up alongside the alley entrance way. The lights were blinding and left me blinking. I heard the doors open and saw to figures silhouetted by the headlights walk into the alley. I watched them look around and then I saw a messy haired figure look down. Did he see me? I watched them stop and I let my right hand fall and with it the phone, which fell out of my hand and onto the wet cement with a clatter. I saw its blue glow reflect in the oily puddle that I had seen earlier that night during the act that had defiled me. I had been lost in that thought and when I looked up they stood in front of me.

Wufei knelt down in front of me and smiled. Then I saw the worried expression cross that beautifully sculpted Asian face. That look didn't suit him. I like him better when he looked indignant. His ebony eyes held a look that was a cross between pity and pain. I saw his hand tenderly reach out and touch my forehead. Had he seen a cut or was it a scrape? I had no idea. I didn't care. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be in my warm bed after bathing in hot water and washing away the sticky remnants of what those men had left behind.  
I lifted my arms and held them open for Fei. He looked at me surprised and that made me smile.

"Help me up?" I said softly.

He nodded and leaned in letting me wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders. He then stood gently bring me into a standing position with him. I did two things at once. I hissed and my legs buckled causing Fei to catch me in his arms. I closed my eyes ignoring the tears of pain leaking down my face. He lifted me completely so that my legs dangled over his arms and he began carrying me to the car. I heard the door open and saw Heero's face as I went past him and into the back seat with Wufei. I laid in his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck in death grip.

I heard the door shut and I buried my head in Wufei's chest. I could smell him. He smelled of incense and oils. Oils that only he used. He smelled of sweat and oils. I loved his smell. I felt the car move and felt the warmth of Fei's body as it engulfed me in a Wufei blanket. I remember shivering and over the hum of the car heater I heard my chattering teeth.

"He has a fever."

"We'll be home soon. I'll call Quatre and have him prepare for the worse."

I heard Heero's monotone voice blend into murmuring and eventually it was quiet. I felt myself slip into the blackness once again, except this blackness was safe and warm.

I heard voices softly speaking in whispers around me. I felt a warm wetness caress my head. I felt a faint stinging and when I tried opening my eyes I found it hard. I blinked them open slowly and looked up. I was laying flat on my back on what I assume was a medical bed. I looked up and saw a white ceiling with a light fixture in the middle of it. This was not a hospital. Was I home? Was I in the make shift medical room? I moved my head to the side. There stood Sally Po. She was a pleasant sight to weary eyes. Her honey colored pigtails on twists that hung over her shoulders and then she turned revealing bright blue eyes in that lovely Asian face.

She had such a serious face. It made me want to grin, but grinning hurt too much. It stretched some scratches or scrapes I had on my face. I really want to know what my face looks like. How hurt am I? I guess that's a stupid question, although I am feeling kinda good at the moment. Must be something that Sal gave me.

Sally's looking down at me and talking. When had she started talking? Was I too busy thinking? Am I just that out of it? I look up at the cherub face and blink. I smile and close my eyes.

"Can you repeat that?" I ask, and even to my own ears I sound broken, lost, empty.

She blinks and looks surprised, " I asked if you would like the others to leave while I give you an examination."

I took that moment to look across the room where I see the whole gang sitting or standing around a kitchen table of sorts. Quatre looks ill, like he's seen some monster tell him Allah is dead. Trowa stands at his back, his hands playing softly across the blonde Arab's shoulders. Beside Trowa stands a completely still Heero. Heero who is now showing no emotion at all. The perfect solider. I wonder if he knows. Do they all know? I look behind Heero to see Wufei on his side facing away from me. Is he afraid to show me his worry, his fear or is he merely uncomfortable?

I look back up at Sally and I know I must look sadistic as I let the words fall from my mouth, "Sure. It's not like it matters. Everyone in the city had a chance to see the whole package. Why not them?"

Why had I said that? Did I purposely want them to feel bad? Yes, A part of me blamed them. Why? Maybe it was because half of me expected them to ride up on those white stallions and save me. Because they hadn't, should I blame them? No. Was I? Yes, Did it make sense? No. Did I care? No. I need someone to blame and since I already feel like shit why not pass it on. Human defense is a wonderful thing. I was now a rose with thorns.

Sally closed her eyes and turned to walk to them. She whispered low enough that I couldn't hear and I heard soft reply's and then the soft movement of clothing as they left the room.

"Don't runaway...don't leave without a good-bye," that was me being pitiful despite the cold anger that had given me such strength a few moments ago.

To Be Continued...

Kat


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Raining Tragedy  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4  
Category: Drama, romance  
Rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

Raining Tragedy Chapter 3:

I had become pitiful. I hated myself. The guys had left and I was left alone with Sally. Sally talked quietly as she undid my braid and swept my hair aside so that it flowed over the edge of the bed. She check my head first. I felt the sore pounding and soft tickling blend into just another type of pain and annoyance. I heard a container open and I felt the slight sting as antiseptic was applied in the back of my head. That area of my head began to go numb.

"How many?" I knew that antiseptic that numbed meant that something had to be put back together back there. It was either stitches or staples. I'd rather have the stitches.

"About five, should do it."

I love Sally. She's gonna make some man very happy. She's intelligent and pretty and she tells it like it is.

She must have begun stitching because her talking stopped and I felt slight tugs on the back of my head.

"What did this?"

"I don't know."

"If you tell me what happened it stays between us. You know, that whole doctor patient confidentiality thing."

I should tell her so she knows what to fix. Or at least what can be fixed. I really should tell someone and I'd rather tell her instead of the men who I had flirted with and loved upstairs. I wouldn't have to worry about her judgment. I would worry about theirs. I just didn't want to deal with that right now.

"I was walking downtown, on my way to the subway so that I could get home. I like the subway. It's fun."

She chuckled and I heard a snip. She must have finished stitching my head. I felt some more antiseptic applied and then she moved into my line of sight. She took out a penlight and shined it into my eyes. I blinked. Light really hurt my eyes.

"And then..."

She started taking a warm rag and running it over my face. Once she seemed satisfied with its cleanliness she took a small tube of antiseptic and smeared some on her gloved fingers. As she began to spread it along my forehead I swallowed and continued.

"I was passing the alley that always creeps me out. You know that big one we pass every time we head to the subway?"  
"Yes,"

 

"It's usually just creepy and it bothers me and I wonder what kind of shady things happen there."

She nodded as she applied more antiseptic to her gloved finger and applied it to my cheeks.

"Well, I don't remember much. I was walking and I was grabbed from behind. I yelled and next thing I know I'm in some brutes hands. There's this big guy standing in front of me an' he's grinning. I'm standing there restrained trying to assess the situation. They start asking questions that make me mad so I smart off. Next I try making a get away and like an idiot I stop at the sight of an Alliance military uniform."

She puts some more antiseptic on her finger and then rubs it along my nose and chin, "How many were there?"

"Three. Brute, Beady eyes and Pretty Boy. Brute had my arms pinned behind me and beady eyes was starring me in the face. I couldn't see pretty boy at first. I kicked brute in the groin and then knocked the wind out of beady eyes when I ran forward. I turned and kicked brute in the face and managed to duck and avoided getting blind sided by pretty boy. I turned and saw pretty boy. He had on an alliance uniform. I freaked. I froze completely for a grand total of twenty seconds."

"And that was all it took for something to go wrong," she stated as she slipped off the greasy, bloody gloves and went into a box on the side where she fished out another pair.

She snapped them into place, making it look easy. Rubber gloves were anything but easy. She leaned over me again and began to peel and unbutton what was left of my nice lavender button up work shirt. It was bloodied and dirtied and rather gross to look at.  
I sat up with her help and she peeled it off my body and tossed it onto a metal cart. It made a wet slapping sound when it landed. I jumped. That was the last sound I wanted to hear. Slapping sounds. The sound of flesh smacking into flesh. She sound of pounding movement. I felt nauseous.

She must have noticed because as she began to rinse off my cuts with that warm rag again she asked, "So what happened next?"

I closed my eyes and sat up as straight as I could without wincing, "beady eyes struck me in the back of the head with something. I remember the white spots and then bits and pieces of grabbing and struggling. I remember beady eyes holding my hands and brute had my feet. I kicked him. Busted his nose. I remember being lifted off the ground and placed on my stomach..."

Sally stopped rinsing my front and went to my back. She rinsed in soft comforting way, as if encouraging me to continue.

"My pants were removed and they all took turns. One after the other. I tried blacking out after the second guy but the pain kept me conscious. I remember that I finally blacked out."

When had my voice become so thick? I don't remember my eyes welling up and those hot tears stinging the cuts and scrapes on my face. I don't remember Sally hugging me. When did she start hugging me? This wasn't like me. Why am I loosing time? Why am I not remembering things? Where is that whimpering coming from? Why do I want to scream? Should I? I can't hold it in.

"WHY? Why? Why me? Why anyone?"

I felt Sally squeeze me but the screaming continued. I saw Wufei on the steps beside Heero. I saw them starring at me with horror and pity.

"Why! WHY! WHY DID I HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!"

I heard the soft shushing sounds and felt my body being rocked gently back and forth. I felt the tears coursing down my face and heard my own wretched sobs.

"Go ahead back up boys. He'll be okay."

I watched them look at me as if asking me if I would be okay. I couldn't answer. Would I? Would I ever be okay again? Could I look at them without thinking that they wanted the same things as those other men? Would they take advantage of me? Would I ever be able to walk the streets again without shying away from the alleys?

They looked away and left. I knew they would. Perhaps they knew more answers than I did. Perhaps the just thought Sally could handle my problems better. Maybe they didn't want to deal with my problems.

I felt myself grow quiet. Had I retreated from myself? Yes, Would I return? I don't know.

I looked over at Sally and watched as she took out more of the antiseptic cream and spread it on my chest and back and then going through a big red carry case and pulling out 4 packs of large gauze pads and some paper tape. I watched silently as she taped the gauze over an ugly looking scrape on my stomach and then stared that gauze while she taped another set of gauze bandages over the scrapes on my back.

She came to face me again and slipped off those gloves just like she had with the last pair and fetched another pair from the cardboard box. She slipped them on and then looked me in the eyes. I must have looked lost and haunted. The look in her eyes confirmed that.

"I'm going to have to check and see how bad your torn down there. I'll be gentle. If it bothers you just say something and we'll take a break."

I nodded and she pushed me back gently. She unbuttoned my jeans and then unzipped them. I felt her gently sliding them off my hips and I began to shiver. She stopped for a moment and walked over to a table where she picked up a pale blue, fluffy blanket and unfolded it. She laid it gently over my body from my chin to my stomach. It was something. Not exactly the cold I was feeling. But she was trying. I snuggled into that fluffy blue thing and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about what she was about to do.

She slid the jeans off and let them drop to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw the horror in her eyes. I could only imagine what it looked like. I closed my eyes and laid back. She walked over to her table with its medical contents on it and went into another cardboard box and took out one of those pale green medical sheets used in surgery and opened it up. She walked over and laid it over my lower body and then walked over to the cart and moved a bowl with dirty pinkish looking water and a dirty rag sloshing about inside it and set it on a table. She grabbed a new bowl and put it on the cart. She grabbed a fresh rag and set it into the water, letting it soak. She then turned back to me and I felt her hands on my ankles. She slowly pulled them apart, spreading my legs. I hissed and closed my eyes tight.  
I didn't want to see her eyes. I didn't want to know how she was feeling while she was looking at the damage done to me. But I heard no sound of disgust or surprise. I only felt the cold air through that paper cover. I felt her hands leave my ankles and I heard that water splashing into the bowl. I knew what was coming. But she warned me anyway.

"This is going to sting, Duo."

I took a deep breath and let it out and nodded. I felt the soft stinging as a soft, warm, wet material moved over my lower parts and into the area of deep throbbing pain. I felt it stop and then heard the rag being dipped into that bowl of water. It repeated ten times until Sally seemed satisfied and then the rag returned to the bowl for the last time. I opened my eyes and looked over at the cart. The bowl had been moved and I could see the dark red water with the bloodied rag in it. It was my blood. None of the men had hurt themselves when taking their pleasures from me.

Sally looked at me and gave a reassuring smile, "It looks like everything should heal naturally. Going to the bathroom is going to be a bitch for a while and I suggest that even if you do decide to ever have intercourse within the next few months, don't."

She took out the antiseptic cream and squeezed a large amount onto those gloved fingers and then I watched them disappear under the paper blanket. I felt the cream gently being spread over the now dull throbbing areas and then her hand reappeared. She slipped off the gloves and threw them into a near by trash can. She then walked over to her kit and took out three tubes of cream and two bottles of medicine. She placed them on the table and then began to pack her kit up.

"I'm going to call the guys to walk you up to your bedroom. I want you to listen to them and I want you to stay in bed and rest for a few days."

I stared at her. The antiseptic creams are to be applied at least once or twice a day pending baths and such. The small bottle contains pain killers. Two every six hours should suffice. The other bottle is a relaxant and will help you sleep. If you don't want to take it I suggest you have one of the boys stay with you."

I must have had a sour expression on my face because she put her hands on her hips.

"These are doctors orders. I will be giving the directions to Quatre and Trowa. I am also going to have someone pick up some stool softeners. Anything to lessen the pain will be a small blessing."

I nodded and opened my arms. She smiled and walked over giving me a big hug, "Thank you, Sal."

"If you need anything just call. If Wufei or Heero go weird on you call me and I'll knock some sense into em.'"

She walked up the steps leaving her bags on the cart and table. I sat there in a cold and numb stupor. I heard foot steps and saw Sally coming down the steps with trash bags in her hands. Heero trailed behind her as well as Quatre. I sat up wrapping the blanket around myself and winced only twice for my effort. I was proud of myself.

Heero approached me and removed the paper blanket, crumbling it up he tossed it to Sally who then threw it in one of the trash bags she held in her hand. He leaned over me and gently slipped his arms around the blanket so that the blanket covered my bottom as he lifted me up into his arms. He made it look effortless. That was our Yuy. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He turned and began carrying me up the stairs.

We were in the kitchen which he quickly strutted through. We passed through the living room and came to the second set of stairs. He made his way up them effortlessly and we came to my bedroom door. He pushed it open with his foot and he carried me over to my bed. He gently set me down upon my bed and then covered me up with my blankets. He placed a hand on my forehead and waited a second before grunting and leaving the room.

He returned three minutes later with Quatre in tow. Quatre carried the bottle of medicines in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. He set the bottles down on my night stand next to my death scythe miniature. He handed me the juice and I sat up taking it. He opened the first bottle and handed me two blue pills which I knew to be pain killers. I took them and tossed them into my mouth. I took a sip of juice and swallowed. He then held out a large white pill. I looked at and considered it for a moment before taking it and swallowing it down with the rest of my juice. I laid down and closed my eyes. I felt the room get dimmer and when I opened my eyes I saw the door left open a crack with a tiny bit of light peaking through. I heard the scraping of a chair and as my eye lids began to grow heavy and the effort became too much to keep them open I managed one last look.

That last look was of Heero propped up in a chair next to my bed. I smiled and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

To Be Continued...

Kat./DeityOfDeath


End file.
